Namja Pikun
by Ko Chen Teung
Summary: Oh Sehun yang bertemu dengan Huang Zi Tao Namja Yang pikunnya Inalillahi. HunTao Here. Don't like Don't Read TwoShoot


Title :[TWOSHOOT] Namja Pikun 'HunTao'

Genre :Romance, Humor (Maybe)

Rating :Teen

Leght :Two Shoot.

Cast : -Huang Zi Tao.

-Oh Sehun.

-Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay.

-Kim Jonmyun a.k.a Suho.

-OC.

Author : -Ko Chen Teung/ Selvye.

Hai hai hai, kembali lagi bersama saya, kali ini saya membawa FF Yang Gak jelas 'LAGI'

Mohon maaf jika Typo beserakan, Penulisan yang kacau, dll.

Ini FF MURNI hasil pemikiran saya.

Sekali lagi Ini ff hasil Rombakan dari ff yang pernah saya buat dulu.

Bash boleh, Tapi jangan Plagiat, mau Copas sertakan Credit dan Harus izin

* * *

**Namja Pikun**

**^HunTao Twoshoot^**

**-Chapter 1-**

**~Happy Reading**

* * *

**~AUTHOR POV**

Terlihat seorang Namja berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menyusuri Lorong Kampus tempatnya Menimba ilmu, Namja yang dikenal dengan nama Oh Sehun itu berlari dengan kencangnya karna dia sudah terlambat untuk menghadiri jam pelajaran dari Dosen Kim Suho yang terkenal sangat 'Killer'(?).

Sehun, Namja itu terus berlari sambil sesekali melirik kearah jam tangan berwarna Putihnya, berharap waktu berjalan Lambat, sampai Sehun tiba disebuah belokan, Sehun terus saja berlari tanpa mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya.

Namun tiba-tiba.

'BUUKKK'

'BRAKKKK'

Sehun terjatuh, dengan buku-buku tebal yang menimpa tubuhnya.

"Aish.. Appoyo" terdengar suara Ringisan seorang Namja, ya karna sesungguhnya Sehun, Namja itu terjatuh karna menabrak seseorang.

"Gwaenchanayo? Mianhae aku sedang terburu-buru" Ucap Sehun sambil menata buku-buku yang berjatuhan berserakan dilantai.

"Nde.. Gwaenchana.." Jawab Namja manis itu sambil menatap Sehun.

"Neo..."Lirih Sehun Menatap Namja dihadapannya yang mengenakan Kemeja berwarna biru laut, dan rambut berwarna hitam Legam 'Manis'.

"Maaf bisakah anda Tunjukan dimana ruangan Sains?"Tanya namja itu.

"Mwo? Bukankah... em... Aku rasa kita satu Jurusan"Jawab Sehun.

"Jinja? Baiklah Kajja tolong Tunjukan aku dimana Ruang Sains, Aku lupa dimana Letak Ruangan itu..."Jawab namja manis itu mengambil alih Buku dari tangan Sehun yang sudah Sehun rapihkan

"Mwoya? Em.. Baiklah kajja kita kesana" Jawab Sehun sambil menggaruk Rambutnya bingung.

"Aigo.. Ada apa dengan namja ini? Bukankah Kita satu Jurusan? Ya walaupun sebenarnya aku memang tidak mengenal baik namja ini, Akupun bisa tahu namja ini Karna memang Sifatnya yang sangat aneh, Dan jarang bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya, apa lagi namja ini selalu membawa buku-buku tebal yang entahlah apa Gunanya" Batin Sehun.

"Kajja kita Sudah sampai.. em.. kau masuklah dahulu, Aku takut Mr. Suho memarahi kita"Ucap Sehun.

'CEKLEKK'

"Anyeonghaseo"Ucap namja manis itu.

" Anyeonghaseo"Girilan Sehun yang memberi salam.

"Kenapa kalian bisa terlambat?!"Tanya Dosen Suho sambil menatap Kedua orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan penuh Selidik.

"Em.. Mianhae aku..."Ucap namja itu.

"Aigo aku sudah tahu alasanmu Huang Zi Tao.. duduklah" Balas sang dosen melepas kacamatanya dan memijat keningnya.

Dan dengan segera namja yang Bernama Huang Zi Tao itupun duduk ditempat nya.

"Neo! Oh Sehun Kenapa kau terlambat?"Giliran Sehun yang diintrogasi.

"Mianhaeyo Ban mobil saya tadi Bocor, Jeongmal Mianhae.."Jawab Sehun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Duduklah dan jangan ulangi lagi"

Dan dengan segera Sehun duduk di bangkunya di Pojok kanan belakang, Namun pandangannya tertuju pada namja yang duduk di Pojok kiri depan.

"Jadi namja aneh itu bernama Huang Zi Tao, Manis juga, namun sayang dia itu 'ANEH' " Batin Sehun.

Sepanjang Jam pelajaranpun Sehun tidak fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Dosen Kim, Fikirannya tertuju pada namja manis bernama Huang Zi Tao yang baru ia ketahui Namanya tadi.

'KRIIINGGGG' Bunyi bel berbunyi Pertanda jam pelajaran telah Usai.

"Mohon perhatiannya.."Ucap Dosen Suho, Dan seketika para Mahasiswa yang ada diruangan itupun memusatkan perhatiannya.

"Lusa kita semua akan melakukan penelitian Di daerah Mokpo untuk meneliti dan mengamati keadaan dan kehidupan Biota Laut disana, Jadi saya harapkan kalian mempersiapkan perlengkapan yang akan Kalian Butuhkan, Dan jangan lupa kalian membuat kelompok, setiap kelompok terdiri dari Dua orang, Apa kalian paham?"

"Nde kami paham.."Balas para Mahasiswa serempak.

Jam pelajaranpun sudah Usai, Karna hari ini Sehun sudah tidak ada pelajaran lagi, Sehunpun bergegas Pulang kerumahnya.

Sesampainya Dirumah, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya.

Sesampainya didalam Rumah Sehun melihat Eommanya Oh Yixing sedang duduk bersantai di Sofa sambil menyeruput teh hangat yang ada didalam Cangkir yang terbuat dari Kristal.

"Eomma..."Ucap Sehun sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Eommanya.

"Nde Wae?"Jawab Nyonya Lay.

"Lusa aku mendapatkan tugas Untuk melakukan penelitian di Daerah Mokpo, Izinkan aku kesana yayayaya"Ucap Sehun Sambil menunjukan Aegyonya.

"Aish.. Kau ini sudah dewasa Sehun! Berhenti menunjukan Aegyomu yang melebihi wanita! Aigo.. Bagaimana Jika kau memiliki kekasih eoh?"Desah Nyonya Lay.

"Aigo... Eomma itu tidak tahu Sehun yang sebenarnya, Sebenarnya Anak Ter-Imutmu ini Memiliki Aura Cassanova, Bahkan Sehun Sering bermain bersama namja-namja manis diluar sana"Sela Kakak Sehun, Luhan.

"Mwo?! Bohong! Jangan dengarkan Luhan Hyung Eomma!"Ucap Sehun tak terima.

"Sudahlah kalian ini sudah dewasa.. Jangan ribut terus seperti anak kecil, dan Kau Sehun, Apa benar kau sering bermain dengan namja diluar sana? Eomma minta kau selalu mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang kau perbuat, Sudahlah Eomma kembali kekantor dulu"

"Oh iya Lusa Eomma juga ada kepentingan di daerah Mokpo, jadi untuk Ongkos jajanmu akan Eomma berikan saja disana, Karna Eomma tidak mempunyai Uang Cash, Eomma akan menemuimu di sana"Lanjut Nyonya lay sambil meninggalkan ke-dua Anak laki-lakinya.

"Yak Hyung! Kau sungguh menyebalkan!"Omel Sehun.

"Ahahah Peace"Jawab Luhan sambil menunjukan Dua jarinya.

**-Ke'Esokan harinya.**

Seperti biasa Sehun melakukan Aktifitasnya berangkat Menuju Seoul University tempatnya menunut Ilmu.

Namun Suasana hati Sehun pagi ini terlihat berbeda, Ia terlihat sangat bahagia, Itu tampak dari senyum yang sedari tadi Sehun Kembangkan pagi ini.

"Aku rasa aku tertarik dengan namja aneh itu" Batin Sehun sambil tersenyum miring.

Sehunpun berjalan menyusuri Lorong kampusnya, Dan bagaikan menemukan Brilian 1 ton.

Sehun menatap dengan penuh senyuman Kearah namja bermata panda yang sedang berjalan Dengan buku-buku yang selalu namja manis itu bawa.

"Huang Zi Tao... I'm Coming.."

"Anyeonghaseo ada yang bisa aku bantu? " Ucap Sehun sambil menunjukan Senyum manisnya.

"Dimana Letak Ruangan Sains?"Tanya Tao.

"Mwo?"Ucap Sehun sambil mengerenyitkan Dahinya.

"Bukankah Kemarin? Em... Untuk apa kesana?"Tanya Sehun.

"Hari ini aku ada Jadwal pelajaran Mr,Kim"Jawab Tao.

"Mwo? Aigo.. Jam pelajaran Mr. Suho hari ini dimulai pukul 10, dan sekarang masih pukul 8"Jelas Sehun.

"Aish Jinja?"Ucap Tao sambil memijat keningnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ke kantin saja untuk menunggu sampai jam 10"Tawar Sehun.

"Baiklah..."Jawab Tao, dan segera melangkah meninggalkan Sehun, Namun baru dua Langkah Tao berjalan seketika Tao menghentikan Langkahnya dan menatap Sehun yang sedang berdiri mematung menatapnya.

"em... Bisa kau tunjukan Dimana Letak Kantin?"tanya Tao.

"Aigo... Maksudku juga kita kekantin Bersama, Benar-benar namja Alien"Batin Sehun.

**-Kantin.**

"em... Oh Sehun Imnida"Ucap Sehun mengenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Huang Zi Tao Imnida.."

"em.. Tao-ssi, Apakah kau sudah dapat Kelompok untuk Penelitian besok di daerah Mokpo?"Tanya Sehun.

"Aigo.. Hampir saja aku lupa, Untung kau mengiangatkannya, Belum aku belum dapat Kelompok"Balas Tao sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Bagaimana Kalau kita satu kelompok? Apakah kau mau ?"Tawar Sehun.

"Baiklah, Gomawo sudah mau satu kelompok denganku"Balas Tao sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampulkan warna Merah dan menulis sesuatu.

Melihat hal itu Sehun hanya menatap Bingung kearah namja dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau tulis?"Tanya Sehun.

"Oh.. Hanya menulis di Agendaku bahwa Aku besok satu kelompok dengan Namja yang Bernama Oh Sehun"

"heh? Ahk yaya"Balas Sehun Dengan tampang bingung.

"Aneh sekali namja ini? Aigo apa jangan-jangan dia adalah Alien yang Dikirim dari pelanet lain untuk menghancurkan Bumi?"Fikir Sehun.

"mengapa Melamun?"Tanya Tao membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Em Ania.."

"cih.. Apa yang kau fikirkan Oh Sehun? Ini Pasti karna efek Film Power Rangers yang sering kau tonton"Batin Sehun sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Em.. Tao-ssi Besok pukul 8 aku tunggu di depan Gerbang Kampus nde.."Ucap Sehun.

"Nde..."

**-Ke-Esokan harinya.**

Terlihat Sehun sedang berdiri dengan Gelisah, Terlihat dari sikapnya yang berdiri dengan gusar sambil sesekali melirik Jam tangan Yang bertengger di tangan Putihnya.

"Aigo! Ini sudah jam 8 lebih 15 menit.. Dimana Tao.."Batin Sehun sambil menatap Jamnya.

'DAP DAP DAP DAP' Terdengar suara Derap langkah kaki berlari Medekat kearah Sehun.

Terlihat Seorang Namja berdiri sambil memegang lututnya dengan nafas Yang ter engah-engah karna habis berlari.

"Mianhae.. Aku hampir saja Lupa tadi.. Mianhae Sehun-ssi"Jelas Tao sambil menetralkan Nafsnya.

"Aigo... Kajja kita naik Ke Bus"Ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan Tao.

Mereka berduapun sudah berada Di Dalam Bus yang akan membawa mereka Menuju daerah Mokpo, merekapun juga duduk bersebelahan.

Selama perjalanan tak ada satupun percakapan yang keluar dari mulut Tao ataupun Sehun, Hanya terdengar gelak tawa Teman-teman mereka yang sedang bercanda.

"Tao-ssi, Sebaiknya kau tidur saja kita baru sampai di Mokpo nanti malam, dan besok pagi kita semua juga akan memulai penelitian Di Laut Mokpo, dan temui aku besok pagi kau harus selalu bersamaku karna kita satu kelompok"Jelas Sehun panjang Lebar.

"Em... Ini nomor ponselku, tolong hubungi aku besok, mungkin saja aku lupa"Jawab Tao sambil menyerahkan sepucuk kertas yang bertuliskan nomor ponselnya.

"Nde.."

Sehunpun melihat kearah Tao yang sedang menulis di buku yang selalu Tao bawa dalam gengamannya.

"Kau menulis apa lagi?"Tanya Sehun.

"ne ? Aku menulis bahwa besok pagi aku harus menemuimu untuk memulai penelitian"

"Oh.. "Balas Sehun singkat, namun terlihat guratan kebingungan diwajah Sehun.

"Kenapa namja ini Selalu mencatat apa yang dia lakukan? Atau jangan-jangan Tao benar-benar Alien yang bertugas mencatat segala sesuatu yang terjadi didalam bumi?"Fikir Sehun.

"Aku tidur dulu, Anyeong"

Sehunpun hanya menatap Tao yang sedang tidur dan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

Namun pandangannya tertuju pada buku bersampul Merah yang ada dalam dekapan Tao. Dengan perlahan Sehun mencoba mengambil buku itu, sangat berhati-hati karna takut sang-Empunya terbangun.

Setelah berhasil Sehun perlahan Membuka lembar pertama Buku bersampul Merah itu.

'**MY ANTEROGRADE AMNESIA, DEMNESIA?**' Tertulis tulisan dengan huruf yang ditulis dengan tinta berwarna, di Lembar pertama yang Sehun bukak.

"Anterogrande amnesia? Demnesia?" Lirih sehun sambil bertanya-tanya.

Sehunpun membukak lembar berikutnya, hanya berisi catatan-catatan setiap kegiatan Yang Tao lakukan.

Lembar demi lembar Sehun baca sampai Sehun tiba pada catatan Terakhir Yang baru saja Tao catat, masih tersisa lembar-lembar berikutnya yang belum Tao gunakan untuk menulis, Namun Sehun langsung membuka Lembar Terakhir pada Buku itu.

'**Aku Ingin Hidup Normal'** begitulah Goresan tangan Tao yang terdapat pada lembar terakhir.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?"Pikir Sehun

"Kita Sudah sampai, Turunlah.."Teriak Dosen Suho Menyadarkan Sehun dalam Lamunannya.

Mendengar teriakan Dosen Kim Dengan segera Sehun mengembalikan Buku Tao, dan membangunkan Tao yang sedang tertidur disampingnya.

"Tao-ssi kita sudah sampai bangunlah.."Ucap Sehun sambil menguncang bahu Tao Lembut.

"Nde? Ahk Gomawo..."

Seluruh Murid pun sudah turun dari Bus, dan mereka semua Berdiri didepan Sebuah penginapan yang Cukup Luas Menunggu Instruksi Dosen Suho Selanjutnya.

"Masing-masing murid mendapatkan satu kamar, Kalian yang bernomor absen ganjil dilantai 5 Sedangkan yang bernomor absen genap Ada Lantai 4, Dan besok kita berkumpul dilantai dasar pukul 9 pagi, mengerti?"Jelas Dosen Suho.

"Nde kami paham"Jawab para mahasiswa serempak.

Para mahasiswa pun segera menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

Begitupun Sehun, dengan segera Sehun menuju Kamar tempatya ber-Istirahat dilantai 5 Tepatnya Nomor 343, sedangkan Tao dilantai 4.

Sesampainya dikamar Sehunpun segera merebahkan Tubuhnya Di-kasur berukuran Queen Size.

'Anterogrande amnesia, Demnesia' Kalimat itu kembali terlintas di Benak Sehun.

Dengan segera Sehun mengeluarkan Netbooknya dan mencari tahu Tentang kalimat itu di 'Haraboji Google'(?).

'Demnesia ' ketik Sehun pada kotak pencarian.

Dengan segera Mesin pencari menunjukan beberapa hasil teratas Mengenai demnesia.

'Demnesia adalah jenis penyakit Seperti pikun, Dan akan ingat bila di ingatkan'

Sehunpun beralih mencari pencarian tentang Anterogrande amnesia.

'Anterogrande amnesia : adalah jenis penyakit Amnesia disebut Sindrom Amnestik, namun Anterogrande amnesia adalah tidak dapat mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi didalam memori jangka pendek tidak dapat dikirim ke memori jangka panjang yang permanen. Penderita dengan kondisi amnesia ini, tidak dapat mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, bahkan terkadang kejadian yang baru terjadi sesaat. meski demikian hilangnya memori ini tidak akan mempengaruhi terhadap kecerdasan, pengetahuan umum, kesadaran, rentang perhatian, penilaian, kepribadian, dan identitas diri mereka. Pada penderita amnesia pada umumnya bisa diterapi secara teratur untuk mempelajari Informasi baru, bisa menggunakan kenagan untuk memahami informasi baru, bahkan bisa melalui pelatihan memori dengan mengelola berbagai strategi untuk memudahkannya mengingat dan memahami sesuatu' Jelas sebuah artikel.

"Otakmu bermasalah?..." Lirih Sehun.

"Sayang sekali namja manis sepertimu mengidap penyakit seperti itu.."

'DERTTTT DERTTT' Terdengar suara ponsel Sehun bergetar.

'Lay Eomma' Begitulah tulisan yang tertera pada layar ponsel Sehun, Dengan segera Sehun menekan tombol hijau.

"Yeobseo..."

"Yeobseo Sehun... Apa kau sudah tiba di Mokpo?"Tanya Lay Eomma dari sebrang sana.

"Nde.. baru saja, Oh Ya bagaimana Uang untuk keperluanku selama disini? Aku tak membawa uang sepeserpun Eomma..."Ucap Sehun dengan nada memelas.

"Disini sangat sulit mencari mesin ATM, Baiklah Besok Eomma akan menemuimu disana, kau menginap dimana?"

"Di 'Mokpo Rest' Aku berada dilantai 5 Kamar no 343"Jelas Sehun.

"Baiklah esok Eomma kesana.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang, Anyeong"

"Ish aku ini sudah dewasa tentu saja aku bisa menjaga diriku! Nde Anyeong"

'BIB' Sambungan telfonpun terputus.

'10.30 pm' Sehun melirik kearah jam yang berada di nakas sebelah ranjangnya.

"Ternyata sudah malam.. Sebaiknya aku tidur"Ucap Sehun Pada dirinya Sendiri.

** Pagi harinya.**

'KRINGGGGGGGGGGG' Bunyi alaram dari ponsel Sehun yang membisingkan.

'07.00 am'

"Hoam... Sudah pagi rupanya..."Erang Sehun sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Ahk ya Tao.. aku rasa aku harus mengingatkannya, mungkin saja pikunnya kambuh"Fikir Sehun.

Dengan segera Sehun menekan beberapa digit Nomor yang kemarin Tao berikan.

'TUTT.. TUTT.. TUTT' Bunyi Sambungan Telefon.

"Yeobseo..."Balas suara seorang dari dalam telfon.

"Kau sudah bangun?Baguslah, aku hanya mengingatkanmu, jangan lupa pukul 9 nanti kita berkumpul dibawah"Ucap Sehun.

"Em... Sehun-ssi... Aku memiliki sedikit masalah..."Ucap Tao.

"Mwo? Masalah apa?"

"Kran dikamar mandi tempatku tidak menyala.. mana mungkin nanti aku berangkat dalam keadaan tidak mandi.. eoh? Sungguh menyebalkan"Ucap Tao dengan nada kesal.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi teman satu lantaimu..."Usul Sehun.

"Shireo.. Aku tidak memiliki teman, akupun takut jika para namja ganas itu akan Mem'bully ku"Tolak Tao.

"Kau datanglah kekamar ku, kau bisa gunakan kamar mandiku.."Usul Sehun lagi.

"Mwo? Ani..".

"Ish.. Sebenarnya maumu apa.. kau ini partnerku dalam penelitian ini, aku tak mau melakukan penelitian sendiri sedangkan kau bersantai dikamar! Palli cepat kemari! Aku berada dilantai 5 Nomor 343, catat itu jangan LUPA!"Omel Sehun.

"Keunde..."

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN CEPAT!"

'BIB' Sambungan telfonpun diputus Sepihak oleh Sehun.

Tao, namja manis itu hanya mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Sehun.

Dengan langkah Mengendap-endap Tao pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Lantai 5, Tak Lupa sebuah handuk berwarna putih disampirkannya di bahunya.

Sesampai nya dilantai 5, Tao pun mencari-cari kamar bernomor 343.

'343' tertera sebuah Nomor pada pintu ber-cat Coklat Tua dihadapan Tao.

'TOK TOK TOK' Dengan perlahan Tao mengetukan tangannya pada pintu.

'CEKLEK' Pintupun terbuka tertampang sosok namja tampan, dengan rambut Acak-acakan khas orang baru bangun Tidur.

"Ahk kau masuklah..."Ucap Sehun mempersilahkan masuk.

"Gomawo..."

"Syukurlah kau tidak lupa Nomor kamarku..."Ucap Sehun sambil menahan tawanya.

"Nde? Kau tahu tentang otakku yang bermasalah?"Tanya Tao.

"Anterogrande amnesia? Demnesia? Em Mianhae aku sempat membaca bukumu"Ucap Sehun merasa bersalah.

"Gwaenchana "

"Duduklah dulu.. "Ucap Sehun sambil menepuk ranjangnya, mempersilahkan Tao duduk disampingnya.

Dengan segera Tao duduk disamping Sehun.

"Sekali lagi, Mianhaeyo.. Aku telah lancang membaca bukumu itu."

"Nde.. Gwaenchana.."

"kalau aku boleh tahu... apa yang menyebabkanmu menderita penyakit itu?"Tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"3 tahun yang lalu, saat aku duduk di kelas 2 High School aku bertengkar Dengan NamjaChiguku, saat itu kami berada di tangga lantai 3, tiba-tiba dia menamparku, saking kerasnya badanku limbung, dan aku terguling dari tangga, sejak saat itu Otak ku mulai bermasalah, Aku tidak lupa masa laluku, hanya saja aku kesulitan menerima Informasi Baru... Ish.. Kris Wu! Aku benar-benar membenci Namja itu.."Papar Tao.

"Mwo? Benar-benar Namja yang tidak GantleMan! Em.. Sudah jam 8.30, kau mandilah dahulu, kamar mandinya ada disana.."Ucap Sehun sambil menunjukan Kamar mandi yang terletak Disudut ruangan.

Taopun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi Tao mengeringkan Badannya dengan handuk putih yang ia bawa tadi.

"Aigo.. Aku lupa membawa masuk bajuku! Terpaksa aku memakai baju tadi.."Erang Tao.

Namun..

'BRUK'

"KYAA..."Teriak Tao dari dalam kamar mandi.

Mendengar Teriakan Tao dari kamar madi membuat Sehun Khawatir.

"Tao-ssi... Gwaenchana?"Tanya Sehun dari depan pintu kamar mandi.

"EM.. Gwanchana" mendengar Jawaban Tao, Sehunpun berjalan menuju Dispenser Untuk mengambil Air mineral untuk menghilangkan dahaganya.

Sedangkan Dari dalam kamar mandi, Terlihat jelas raut wajah kebingungan yang terpancar dari paras manis namja bernama Huang Zi Tao.

"Eotokeh? Eotokeh? Omona.. Tao, kau ini bodoh sekali!"Omel Sehun pada dirinya sendiri, sambil meratapi pakaiannya yang tercebur kedalam bak Mandi akibat Kecerobohannya.

Dengan terpaksa Tao keluar dengan bahan seadanya yang bisa menutupi bagian penting tubuhnya.

'CEKLEKK' Pintu kamar mandipun terbuka.

Dengan segera Sehun melirik kearah Letak kamar mandi, sambil mengenggam gelas plastik yang berisikan Air Mineral.

'BRAKK'

'BYUR' tiba-tiba gelas plastik yang ada dalam gengaman Sehun jatuh begitu saja kelantai, membuat isinya tumpah dan membasahi lantai.

'GLEKK' Dengan susah payah Sehun menelan Salivanya.

Bagaimana Tidak Tao Itu Keluar Dari dalam kamar mandi dengan hanya Handuk yang melilit bagian tubuhnya dari pinggang dan hanya menutupi sampai sebatas diatas lutut, menampakan dada bidang Nan putih, apalagi dengan rambut yang basah, membuat Tao terlihat semakin errr.. Sexy..

"M.. Mwo? Kenapa hanya mengenakan handuk? Cepat pakai bajumu!"Omel Sehun Gugup.

"Aku lupa membawa pakaianku kedalam kamar mandi, sedangkan tadi aku akan memakai lagi pakaian yang aku kenakan, malah tercebur kedalam bak. He Mianhae.."Jawab Tao sambil tersenyum datar.

"ya.. yasudah.. aku mandi dulu."Balas Sehun dan segera masuk kedalam kamar madi.

Didalam kamar mandi Sehun langsung menyiram tubuhnya kasar dengan Air.

"Omona.. Apa yang kau fikirkan Sehun!"

Selesai mandi Sehunpun keluar Kamar mandi hanya dengan Handuk yang melekat di bagian Pinggangnya.

'CKLEK'

"HHYYYYAAA!"Teriak Sehun kaget, karna melihat Tao sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya, masih dengan menggunakan handuk dan belum mengenakan pakaian.

'TOK TOK TOK' Terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Sehun... Bukak pintunya Ini Eomma..."Terdengar suara halus dari Luar pintu kamar Sehun.

"Mwoya! Eomma!"Teriak Sehun Ketakutan.

"Kya... Eommamu kesini? Aigo bagaimana Ini! Aku takut Eommamu salah faham Meihat keadaan kita yang seperti ini" Ucap Tao Khawatir.

"Yak Sehun! Bukak Pintunya!"Omel Eomma Sehun sambil mengedor-gedor pintu.

Mendengar kebisingan dari arah kamar Sehun yang sangat gaduh, Membuat Seluruh penghuni Hotel yang berasal dari Teman-teman seperguruan Tinggi tempat Sehun belajar Khususnya hanya para Namja dari Lantai 5, berkumpul mendekati arah kebisingan yang dibuat Oleh Eomma Sehun, Begitupun Dosen Kim, Semua orang berdiri didepan kamar ber-nomor 343.

" Apa yang anda lakukan?"Tanya Dosen Suho.

"Anakku Oh Sehun, Ada didalam kamar ini, namun ia tak kunjung membuka Pintunya, aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada anakku, HYA! OH SEHUN BUKAK PINTUNYA!"Ucap Eomma Sehun Dan Menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Seuhun.

Didalam kamar Sehun, Terlihat 2 orang sedang kalut, kebingungan.

"Cepat pakai baju mu!"Ucap Sehun.

"Na... Na..."Ucap Tao Gugup.

"Jangan Bilang Penyakit Pikunmu membuat kau lupa tidak membawa baju heh!"Ucap Sehun Frustasi.

Tao namja itu hanya menundukan kepalanya, dengan posisi masih duduk di tepi ranjang.

"YAK OH SEHUN! KAU SEDANG BICARA DENGAN SIAPA HAH! CEPAT BUKAK PINYUNYA! ATAU EOMMA DOBRAK PINTU INI!" Omel Eomma sehun, semakin membuat Sehun Dan Tao kebingungan.

Sehunpun berjalan mendekati Tao yang sedang duduk Di ranjangnya.

"Yak Kau! Kau bisa memakai baju k..."

'DUKK'

'SREEKKK'

Tiba-tiba Sehun terjatuh karna Terpeleset Air yang tadi Sehun Tumpahkan.

Sehunpun Jatuh dengan mulusnya menimpa Tubuh Tao, Apalagi dengan bawah handuk Tao dan Sehun yang tebuka.

'BRAKKK' Pintupun Dibukak Dengan Kasarnya Oleh Eomma Sehun.

"MWOYAA!" Teriak seluruh orang yang berada di ambang pintu Kamar Sehun yang Terbukak.

Mereka semua membulatkan matanya melihat Sepasang namja, dengan posisi Sehun berada diatas Tubuh Tao, apa lagi Handduk yang meraka gunakan terbuka?, namun untungnya bagian bawah tubuh mereka, tertutup badan Sehun yang tepat Berada Diatasnya.

"YAK OH SEHUN! JADI INI YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"Omel Eomma Sehun Shock.

"SEMUANYA BUBAR...!" Omel Dosen Suho menyuruh pada mahasiswa Namjanya Bubar.

Para Mahasiswa Namjapun bubar dengan terpaksa.

Sedangkan Eomma Sehun sibuk memegangi dadanya yang terasa Sakit.

"OH SEHUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TAO?! "Omel Dosen Suho Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh emosi.

"HAI! APA YANG KAU PERBUAT TERHADAP PUTRAKU?!"Giliran eomma sehun menatap Tao dengan tatapan Penuh Selidik.

"Yak .. Harusnya kau memarahi Putramu!"Ucap Dosen Suho Tak terima atas perkataan Eomma Sehun.

"Tapi namja Itu juga bersalah!"Jawab Eomma Sehun Membela Diri.

"Nyonya Oh Yang Terhormat.. Putramu harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini!"Ucap Dosen Suho menatap Nyonya Oh tajam.

"Dan kau Oh Sehun ! Kau harus Menikahi KEPONAKANKU! Huang Zi Tao" Ucap Dosen Suho dengan penuh penekanan.

* * *

**#bersumbang...**

Gimana? Jelek ya? Aneh ya? Gak jelas ya?

Review aja dah .


End file.
